Atrapado por mi peor enemigo
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: [UA]Ahora estaba en el poder de su enemigo, sólo la esperanza de huir era su prioridad. Albert Wesker está condenado a morir, pero no permitirá que eso lo lleve a la muerte ya que los dioses no fallecen. Universo alterno de RE: Umbrella Chronicles Cover por mí :)


_**Hola aquí esta un nuevo fic. Me inspiré al leer la novela de Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles Side A y B, es decir de la segunda parte de RE: UC parte dos (b) recomendado esta genial.**_

_**Bueno Resident Evil como Albert Wesker y Sergei son de CAPCOM.**_

* * *

_**Atrapado por mi peor enemigo**_

_**Capítulo uno: El comienzo de todo.**_

Su último encuentro con Sergei fue en la fábrica química en Rusia en donde se infiltró para vengarse del coronel ruso además de robar los datos de Umbrella para apoderarse de ella.

A su paso mato zombis que estaba controlando el ruso de cabello blanco y cicatriz en el ojo. Él no podía darle órdenes para que se hicieran un lado, porque los controlaba él.

Ya que había destruido la mayoría de los monstruos. Iba corriendo por el subterráneo cuando dispararon en el piso. Wesker por inercia se detuvo entonces desde las sombras salió el Coronel Sergei Vladimir. Le apuntaba en la cabeza disparó al rostro de Wesker; pero se hizo un lado dejándole una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha esa misma se empezó a curarse porque tiene el poder de la regeneración. El coronel le da un pequeño discurso le da la espalda y lo dejo con sus guardaespaldas los gemelos Iván.

Comenzó la batalla contra ellos. Los tyrants no pudieron con Wesker porque él tenía la inteligencia de 100 hombres. Los monstruos no eran nada tontos porque lo atacaban aunque no pudieron dañarlo mucho. Él los logro derrotar disparándoles en la boca.

Los miró con despreció, esa mirada tan caracterizada de él: ―Esto fue pan comido…―susurró Wesker mirando a los monstruos que yacían muertos en el frio piso blanco del subterráneo.

―Ahora te toca a ti, Sergei.

Ya estaba ahí cuando lo vio mirando la reina roja que se encontraba monitoreando a Chris y a Jill, ellos habían entrado a la base de la Corporación Umbrella, por lo tanto, era lo que planeaba Wesker desde un principio.

―Sergei, es bueno llegar a ti―murmuró el tirano con una sonrisa―tus amigos no pudieron conmigo…

―Ya sabía que no iban a poder―contestó Sergei con una sonrisa se pasó el cuchillo por la boca.

―Que buena deducción, me gustaría tener un esclavo con buena deducción.

―Y yo uno que tenga buen sentido del humor…

Juntó sus brazos para convertirse en una bestia de dimensiones bastante grandes. Era de color rosa, además tenía un ojo en medio de la bestia, sin embargo, todavía tenía su conciencia a comparación de Birkin que perdió toda su mentalidad en convertirse en una persona mutada sin cerebro, pero con gran fuerza y regeneración celular.

Comenzaron a pelear mucha evasión por parte de Albert Wesker, estaba todo por ganar cuando el ruso lanzo unos gusanos que comían carne y se implantaron como óvulos en la masa muscular de él. Alcanzó a quitárselos de encima, pero ya no podía mover el brazo porque se habían comido parte de su carne dejando a la vista su hueso y perdió la sensibilidad del mismo.

Eso provocaba que no pudiera pelear bien contra él. Sergei mando tres cuchillos incluido el que siempre traía en la mano contra Wesker, este los esquivo como pudo, pero uno de ellos lo toco rozando su pecho hasta el abdomen. Intento esquivar el otro, pero fallo rasgándole el cuello.

La sangre recorría por todo su cuerpo. El olor de sangre hizo que aparecieran más gusanos que se pegaron al cuerpo de Wesker, pero el inmediatamente se los quito de encima disparándoles con su arma.

Casi Sergei lo destruía, sin embargo, Wesker salió ileso de los bichos que se les había pegado aunque casi pierde el brazo izquierdo porque al impactar las cuchillas en su brazo hizo que este volará por los aires se lo había mutilado se tambaleo hacia la pared. Él había caído en la trampa así que con el puño de su tentáculo golpeo a Wesker que le rompió algunas costillas y perforó su pulmón derecho.

Albert, había escupido sangre y se sentía mareado. Aun así su cuerpo se regeneró cerrando las cicatrices de su pecho, cuello y abdomen, pero fue clavado por una de las tres cuchillas en la cicatriz de su abdomen y eso provocó más pérdida de sangre.

Estaba herido la sangre salía por montones ya casi no tenía fuerza para defenderse, pero al tomar su tentáculo pudo entrar en su mente.

_Comenzaré a tomar tu control…_

Vio imágenes de la infancia y juventud de Sergei. Hasta trato de persuadirlo para que se fuera su esclavo, por lo tanto, no lo logró entonces encajo más la cuchilla en su estómago. Wesker se quejaba de dolor… quería huir en el fondo, pero no quería darle lujo de humillarlo, cayó en el frío piso ya no podía ver, perdió completamente la conciencia.

Algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente:

‹‹_La comisaría estaba habitada por sus subordinados, ellos le daban la bienvenida a su nuevo trabajo como capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. Estaba ahí los dos escuadrones: El Bravo y el Alpha… Otro recuerdo llego es de cuando fue a la mansión Spencer y mato a todos los de su equipo y de cuando fue perforado por el Tyrant… cuando despertó de su letargo y escapo del mansión y huyo hasta perderse de vista… también cuando se re encontró con Chris lo lastimó aventándolo contra los contenedores, la pelea con Alexia, la pelea contra Chris donde lo logro lastimar ahora a él dejándole caer las vigas de hierro además de quemarle el rostro…_››

Los recuerdos estaban siendo representados como una película de su miserable vida la que tenía antes y la que ahora tenía, llego el sentimiento del miedo también en la cual se preguntaba que ahora si moriría de a deberás o reviviría de nuevo como lo hizo en la residencia de Spencer.

―_Me apostaré mi vida, será mejor averiguarlo y no dejar manipularme con sentimientos estúpidos. Esos que son propios de humanos, es hora de despertar y tratar de mirar hacia el futuro, ¡mi futuro como rey y Dios!_

Poco a poco su conciencia estaba regresando aun así seguía herido, pero no se iba a dejar ganar. Él era un Wesker alguien poderoso.

―Te daré el golpe de gracia―dijo Sergei clavando más la cuchilla en el estómago de Wesker. ―me gustaría ver tu sufrimiento…

Ya no podía moverse seguía saliendo sangre por su boca, le había perforado ahora el estómago cada vez su respiración era más débil. Estaba viendo borroso, cada segundo que respiraba era un segundo que moría.

_―No me voy a dejar… un Dios no muere…_

Intento levantarse poco a poco. Sus piernas no podían sostenerlo así que se recargo en la pared para sacar de nuevo su Samurai Edge y apuntó al ojo de su enemigo, pero no le dio, el dueño del tentáculo lo volvió a golpear en sus heridas. Se abalanzó contra Wesker, pero hizo un movimiento que se quitó justo a tiempo corrió hacia al lado contrario cogiendo, se detuvo en otra pared se volvió recargar, se deslizo hacia abajo y se dejó caer sentado.

―Así me gusta verte camarada, Wesker―se burló Sergei― ¡Te mataré!

―No… lo harás…―dijo débil Albert mirándolo con desprecio―Soy tu amo… y me debes obediencia…

Se levantó como pudo y comenzó a correr. Entonces con la navaja de doble filo qué estaba en el estómago de Wesker se abalanzó contra Sergei para encajarle la navaja también entonces:

― ¡Toma mi muerte como tributo Sergei!―gritó Wesker. Acercándose más a Sergei.

―Auch, dolor… que rico quiero más―dijo Sergei, este asintió y empezó a encajarse más.

_―Eres un masoquista, pero muerto…_

Con sus últimas fuerzas se acercó más hasta penetrar al monstruo de Sergei. Claramente se veía que él estaba muriendo igual que Wesker, la bestia infernal se quedó inerte en el piso.

Albert Wesker estaba sonriendo en ese instante cuando cae inconsciente de nuevo todo se había vuelto negro además sus órganos protestaron y dejaron de funcionar…

* * *

Pasaron unas horas después estaba él tirado en el piso de una celda sucia que olía a cosas echadas a perder. Wesker estaba descubierto de su torso, se encontraba encadenado de las manos, herido, sucio y moribundo despertó descontrolado intento soltarse. Pero no tenía aun las fuerzas para soltarse, se veía pálido por la pérdida de sangre aunque estaba cicatrizándose.

― ¿Cómo es posible?―preguntó Wesker, no podía soltarse, le daba vueltas la cabeza― ¿Dónde estoy?

―Camarada Wesker… es bueno que despiertes―susurró esa voz que él conocía, hizo que mirara hacia arriba―Gusto verte de nuevo…

Entonces le disparó en el estómago. Albert Wesker no puso oposición y comenzó a sangrar.

―Maldición―dijo Wesker sentir la regeneración de su cuerpo, pero algo raro pasaba, ahora era lenta, demasiado lenta y había demasiado dolor. ―Yo te maté…

―Claro, que me mataste, pero así como tú. Puedo escapar de las llamas del hades―respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa. ―No te preocupes, no morirás… antes de que tu despertaras mis hombres te trajeron aquí y te pusieron el brazo. ―se le acerca para tocarle el rostro―Mis hombres te pusieron un suero que neutraliza tu fuerza, podremos hacerte lo que quisiéramos. Además dejamos que regeneras tus órganos completamente para poder ponerte esa linda situación.

―Bastardo―se quejaba por dentro no quería que lo viera sufrir―me la pagarás.

Se sentía muy mal, muy mal… quería vomitar las náuseas era cada vez más fuertes igual que su dolor de cabeza ese suero naturalizaba su fuerza, pero le provocaba dolor porque hacía que el virus se descontrolará.

―Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar…

Le da la espalda a Wesker, este se dirige a la puerta para después voltea a verlo y comienza a reírse; entonces cierra con cerrojo la celda.

Wesker se sentía furioso, porque estaba muriendo, tenía que escapar antes que su vida corra peligro…

Continuará…


End file.
